Final Ascention
by BoredorBoard
Summary: The covenant boys go to Las Vegas for summer vacation. Certin events happen that will bring the LV CSI to find out about the boy's powers. Chase is back and he is after the final ascending covenant member... Tyler. Slash. Crossover. Covenant. CSI.
1. Viva Las Vegas

A/N: this is a Covenant CSI crossover. There will be slash. If anyone has Ideas for parings tell me, and I'll think it over.

-

Chapter 1: Viva Las Vegas

**Ispwich, Massachusetts**

The bell signaling the beginning of summer vacation for the students of Spencer Academy rang. Several hours later four teens -Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Sims- were packing their bags for Las Vegas.

"Hell yeah, we're going to Vegas!" Reid exclaimed as the four teens got to the airport.

Tyler looked up from the book he was reading while they waited for their plane to start bording. "You realize that we have to be twenty-one to do the 'fun' stuff, right? Besides, while you guys are unoficially adults I have to remind you that I am still a minor, even though I will turn eighteen in a week."

"Yeah, yeah. We get it _mom_." Pogue teased. "However, you're looking over one teensy-weensy little detale. We have the power to be as old as we want." He pulled out his ID and showed it to Tyler. Pogue's eyes turnned black and the information on the ID read that he was twenty-one.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Wow, that's really cleaver of you." Tyler said in a monotone voice. He then furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Caleb and Reid doing the same thing. "I give up."

"What's wrong with changing the age on your ID?" Reid asked. "Give me yours, I'll edit it too." He leaned over Tyler and tried to reach into his pockets. Tyler squirmmed and slapped Reid's hands away.

"Stop it Reid, I won't let you use up your powers, expecially on me."

"But it's only changing your age. I'm not doing anything big for it to take away a large chunk of my life."

"It all starts out small, then you'll become addicted and start using twenty-four seven. I refuse to be a part of it. So now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to return to my book."

The others didn't take any heed to what Tyler had said. They were too excited about their trip to Las Vegas.

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

Greg Sanders was having the time of his life. It was his day off and he had just left a really sweet rock concert. He had bought several suvineirs from the band -CD, T-shirt, poster, stickers- in his side bag. He decided to cut through an alley to get to his apartment.

Suddenly Greg was thrown against the brick wall of one of the buildings. The troubling thought that registered in Greg's mind was that no one had even touched him. He was thrown by some untangable force that now held him still. He opened his eyes and saw a man younger then himself -late teens to early twentys- standing in front of him.

Althought the man was younger than him, he couldn't help but be scared out of his mind. It wasn't the pitch blackness of the younger man's eyes that scared him, it was the power he could feel pulsating from him. The sixth sence that he had inherited from his nana Olaf was working overtime right now. He knew that this kid was capable of committing murder without blinking an eye and that he had already done so.

Greg filnched as the younger man reached out and touched the side of his face. "You know I've been waiting to do this since I saw you at that concert. I guess this is what you get for looking so hot." You younger man mocked.

"W-who are you?" Greg manage to force out, his voice trembling in fear.

The young manran a fingeracross Greg's cheek and rested it on the older man's lips. "My name is Chase. If you want more information ask Tyler."

Greg furrowed his brows. _What the... who is Tyler?_

Chase moved closer to Greg and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Gregs mouth. He then felt a pulse of energy run through him, forcing him to moan into Chase's mouth. Greg felt Chase smirk at his involentary moan. Another pulse of energy ran through him, except this time it was a little bit different, this time an image started to form in his head. He could tell it was a person, but it was a blured image. To take his mind off of what Chase was doing to him, Greg focused on the image that got crearer every time there was a pulse of energy.

Whe the image was clear in Greg's head Chase pulled away. "That is Tyler." Chase said with a smirk. "I would like to commend you commend you on how fast you received the image. Although it's a pity, I would have liked it to last longer." He then chuckled and caressed Greg's cheek with his thumb. "You're a pretty good kisser, did you know that. I never expecter you to kiss back."

Greg's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock. He didn't realize that he had kissed back, that his body had betrayed him. He skimmed his mind for a lie to cover for his actions. "I made myself believe it was Nicky kissing me and not you." Greg said as coldly as he could in a situation like this.

"Nicky? Is that your girlfriend?" Chase asked grinning like a madman.

Greg glared at Chase. "Nick is my boyfriend." Greg growled. He didn't like the younger man calling Nick Nicky. Only their friends and himself could call him Nicky.

"Now, now, don't get feisty. I still have plans for you." Chase said, but before Greg could snap back Chase stopped him. "But for now, you'll have to do as a warning for my real target. Tyler Sims." Chase then sent a torrent of energy into Greg and the older man blacked out.

-

A/N: I'm not sure if i want to slash Covenant Characters with CSI Characters, but if you want to see something happen, then I WILL at least think about it. Please tell me if you like. R&R.


	2. The Scene of the Crime

Ch 2: The Scene of the Crime

-Tangiers Hotel, Las vegas

After arriving in Las Vegas the four teens hailed a cab and went to the Tangiers where they had a duplex reserved for them. Reid held Tyler's bags while Tyler unlocked the door. He opened the door and took his bags from Reid. He walked in and after a couple of steps, he stopped dead in his tracks, dropping his bags in the process. There was a body of a slightly older man in the middle of the room.

"Caleb, call the cops." Tyler said as he rushed to the man's side and searched for a pulse.

"Why would I need to... holy shit!" Caleb said as he walked into the room. "Is he alive?" He asked pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number for the LVPD.

"Yeah, there's a pulse." Tyler saw a folded peice of papernext to the body and picked it up. He then unfolded and read it, but then dropped it and backed away as though it had just bitten him.

Reid picked up the note and handed it to Pogue after reading it himself. After Caleb hung up he saw the worried expressions on his friend's faces. "They'll be here soon. They also said not to touch anything but I see that it's too late... what's that?"

"Let's just say that we've solved the case." Pogue said handing the note to Caleb.

The note simply said 'Happy Birthday Tyler' but they knew what it ment. "Shit, he's back." Caleb muttered.

There was a knock on the door not too long afer. "Las Vegas PD." Said a voice from the other side. Caleb shoved the note into his pocket then answered the door. "Where's the body?" A cop asked. Caleb jestured to the floor just inside. A couple of cops and a guy in a jacket that said CSI on the back walked into the room. "The larger cop looked at the body and cursed out loud. "Nick, it's Greg."

The guy with the CSI jacket rushed over to Greg. "Sht! Is he dead?"

"No." Tyler said softly and Nick looked up at him from where he was crouched next to Greg. "I cheaked his pulse, he's alive."

Nick turnned his attention back to the cop. "Brass, call for an ambulance. And while you're at it, call up Grissom." Nick went back to examining Greg. There were a few injuries but Nick assumed that Greg got them from the concert he went to. He heard about how rough they could be. Besides, none of the injuries he had looked like they could cause him to end up unconcious in a hotel room. Nick stood up, crossed his arms, and said his next thought out loud. "Why this room? Out of all of the rooms in this hotel why this one? Nick looked over to the four teens. "Do you guys have any enemies?"

The four boys looked at each other before answering with a "No."

While three of the boys acted unfazed by the question, Nick noted that the one that had spoken to him earlier had a very nervouse reaction to it. Nick knew that he knew something.

"Hey, Nick was it? Why would you be asking us if we had any enemys? We just got in Vegas. Shouldn't you be saving that question for him?" Reid asked in a cocky tone and pointed at Greg.

Nick already didn't like the cocky blonde. "Listen up punk, I know for a fact that he dosn't have any enemys. He's a friend of mine. All you are to me is some cocky little rich boy who thinks that he is above the law. I don't know how the cops do things where you're from, but we run the show here. And right now we have a couple possibilities. Either someone really hates your guts and is trying frame and or scare you, you guys did it which I doubt, or it was jus a coincident that he is in your room. We won't know untill we have ruled everything out."

"Easy there cowboy." Reid joked.

Unfortunately that only made Nick angrier. When it got to the point where Nick was about to punch Reid, Tyler got inbetween the two and pushed Reid into Caleb. "Please contain him for me Caleb." He then looked back at Nick with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm really sorry about Reid. He can get a little... bitchy when he dosn't get his sleep."

"I guess that is understandable." Nick said. "Who are you?"

"Tyler, Tyler Sims." Tyler saw Nick jot down his name on a note pad, so he gave the other guy's names as well. "Look er... nick. I don't know how these investigations work or how long they take, but we just flew in from Massachusetts. We're all tired and suffering from jet lag. If it is at all possible we would like to get some sleep soon. Besides I don't know how long I can take pince charming's attitude."

"I understand, I'll try to get this over with quickly." Nick said. His attention was directer to the entrence of the room as a team of paramedics came in followed by an older guyin a CSI jacket. "Yo Griss, over here." Nick said gesturing for the older man to come over to him. "This is my boss Gil Grissom, Grissom this is Tyler Sims. He and his friends found Greg unconcious when they entered the room. Tyler is the only one of them to get close to Greg."

Grissom eyed Tyler. "Did you touch anything?"

"No... well um... unless he counts as something, but I was just cheaking for a pulse."

"That's fine. Where are you boys from?" Grissom asked.

"Massachusetts, ew just got out for summer vacation." Tyler replied

Grissom could tell that Tyler was nervous and very jumpy. "Where at in Massachusetts are you from?"

"Ipswich." Tyler answered.

"Excuse me, but is this relevent?" Caleb questioned.

"It may be." Grissom said.

"Are you guys about done?" Reid asked. "I'm really tired. Can I at least go into the other room and sleep? This is a duplex after all."

Grissom raised an eyebrow at Reid. "I'll tell you what. Give me a number so that we can contact you if we need you. Untill then, go ahead and get some sleep."

After leaving their cell phone numbers with Grissom the boys started to leave, but Nick grabed Tyler by the arm. "If you know anything that can help us, please tell me. Greg is very special to me." His voice sounded desperate.

"Tyler." Caleb called for the younger teen. Tyler looked back at Caleb, then to Nick. After a couple of seconds Nicl let go and walked away to process the room. Tyler watched the older man for a few seconds before he joined the others.

-Other half of duplex

"What was that all about?" Caleb asked Tyler when the four teens were alone.

"Nothing, Nick was just wanting to know if I knew anything. And don't worry, I didn't say anything." Tyler said.

"Good, keep it that way. I don't want them meddling in the affairs of the covenant." Caleb said.

"But Caleb, what if Chase tries to attack Greg again? They should at least know who to look out for." Tyler said.

"I don't mean to sound rude Tyler, but that guy is not our problem." Pogue said.

"How can you say that? Chase attacked him and left him in our apartment. This is our problem." Tyler argued.

"We can't worry about him right now Tyler. Our only worry should be making sure Chase dosn't get to you when you ascend." Caleb said.

"Shut up! You guys didn't see what I saw in Nick's eyes. He cares deeply for Greg, he may even love the guy. How can you just blow something like this off?" Tyler snapped.

"I just don't want to have to deawith this." Caleb said brushing his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I came to Vegas to excape all of the expectations of being a good kid."

"Fine. Just remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. I expect you yo leave your new attitude behind when we go back home." Tyler said.

"My attitude isn't the only one to change Tyler." Caleb said getting up in Tyler's face. "You've been acting very defiant lately, chalanging everything that I've been doing. It's almost as if you have it in your mind that you are the leader here."

"Well, someone has to take charge. Our self apointed leader is letting his powers cloud his ego." Tyler shot back.

"I dare you to say that again." Caleb said and shoved Tyler.

"Fine, I will. You are becomming just like Reid was." Tyler said getting up into Caleb's face.

Caleb looked like he was about to hit Tyler when Reid and Pogue decided to intervein. "Woah boys. We're all tense and very tired. Let's just get som sleep and see if you still want to tear at each others throats in the morning." Pogue said.

Caleb and Tyler gave in and the boys went to bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like so far. I will have the other CSI's appear in the next chapter. I have decided on all of the parings, but you'll have to wait to find out what they are. There will definately be Nick/Greg in case any one was wondering. Please R&R 


	3. Confessions

Ch 3: Confessions

-Tangiers Hotel/ Early morning

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid were already up and ready. "I think I should wake up Tyler." Caleb said. "I need to apolagize to him for last night."

"Let him sleep." Reid said. "We all said that we were going to do our own thing while we were here. Apologize later. Besides, we don't really have to worry about his safty untill his birthday, right."

"I guess so." Caleb said skeptically.

"Alright, I'm going to hit the casinos!" Reid exclaimed. "What are you gonna do Pogue?"

"Probably just hang out at a bar or a club or something like that." Pogue answered. "How about you Caleb?"

"I'm going to get a rental car to start out with. Then I'm going to cruis around and cheak out the sites, see what this town has to offer." Caleb replied.

"That sound's like a good idea." Pogue said. "I wonder if they have any rental motorcycles." With that, the three boys left the room, leaving Tyler alone.

- A couple of hours later/ Tyler

Tyler woke up to find that the others had already left. He sat on the edge of the bed and thought about what he would do while the others were out. A random image of him wearing an apron and cooking popped into his head. He quickly shook the image away. "There's no way in hell that will happen." He muttered.

His eyes wandered to the ground and rested on a wadded up peice of paper. He knew that it was the message that Chase had left for him. His thoughts then directed towards Greg. "Damn it Chase, why'd you have to bring other's into this?" He couldn't help but feel sorry for Nick. The man really looked desperate when he asked Tyler if he knew anything. "I'm going to tell him." Tyler decided. "Fuck Caleb, Nick has the right to know what happened to Greg.

Tyler called up a cab and went to the crime lab. When he got there he asked for Nick and the receptionist said that he wasn't in yet. Then he asked for Grissom and the woman pointed out his office but said that he shouldn't be in for at least a hour. Tyler told her that he'd wait.

He walked over to Grissoms office and found that the door was locked. He made sure that no one was watching, then used his power to get into the room. Once he was in, he scanned the room in a curiouse manner. There were insects in glass cases, books on entomology and other types of forensic science, and a fetal piglet in enbalming fluid. On his desk were several old books and fresh print outs.

Tyler looked over the things on Grissom's desk. His breath caught in his chest when he realized what all of this was. There was a book of Ipswich and its founding fathers, another on the salem witch trials, news articals and criminal historys of all of the covenant. Tyler blamed the criminal history on Reid, he was always causing truble when he was younger, and he'd usually drag Tyler in with him. Tyler would get off free of course. The news articals are the things that really suprised Tyler though. They had everything from Pogue's motorcycle 'accident' to Kate's spider bites. Grissom had really done his homework.

Tyler jumped when the door to Grissom's office opened and Grissom walked in. Grissom was startled by the young man sitting behind his desk, he shut the door and walked over to Tyler. "How did you get in here? My door was locked."

"You wouldn' t believe me even if I told you." Tyler said and picked up and articla from Grissom's desk. "How much do you know?"

"Enough to make me curious. Enough to make you and your friends suspects. And enough to make me her what you have to say Mr. Sims."

"It's Tyler, Mr. Sims is my father. And I think it would be better if I showed you rather than tell you." Tyler said nervously. This would be the first time he used in front of someone outside of the covenant.

"Show me? What do you mean by that?"

"Um... well, you'll see. However, before I show you, you must promise to never tell anyone what you see."

"I promise." Grissom said.

"Alright, try not to freak out or anything." Tyler said. Tyler's eye's went black and Grissom gapped at what he was seeing. Tyler made the glass to one of Grissom's bug casses shatter everywhere. Just as the glass was about to scatter all over the floor, it stopped, levitating on mid air. Grissom watched in awe. Tyler reassembled the glass into it's proper place. His eyes went back to normal and he stared Grissom in the eye. "Now how should I begin this?" Tyler questioned himself. After a few seconds of Grissoms shocked silence, Tyler began to explain everything to the older man."

-Golden Nugget Gambeling Hall/ Reid.

Reid hailed a cab and asked the cabby for a good casino, so he took Reid to the Golden Nugget. Reid entered the building and after his ID was cheaked, cashed in for coins, and took a seat at a slot machine.

After a hour's worth of losses Reid decided to use on the machine. The man beside him who had been watching Reid's loosing spree for a little while, nearly fell out of his seat when he saw Reid's eyes go black. "Holy shit! What the hell was that?"

Reid froze. His eyes went back to normal and he turnned to the guy beside him. The guy had without a doubt seen Reid use. Reid knew that Caleb was going to kill him for this.

"Yo blondy, you alright? You look kind of pale. The man chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what ever it is that you just did, it was sweet. I'm Warrick Brown by the way." He said extending his hand.

"Reid Garwin." Reid said taking Warrick's hand and they shook.

After talking for a little bit, the two went to the bar and had a few drinks. Reid not carring about the conciquences, or how Caleb would react, told Warrick everything about his powers and the covenant.

-Aquanox- bar / Pogue

It took a while, but Pogue finally was able to get ahold of a rental motorcycle. He drove down the strip looking for a bar when he came across one called Aquanox. When he went in, made sure to flash his ID that said he was 21, then he ordered a Cuba Libre.

Not too much later a beautiful strawberry blonde took a seat next to Pogue at the bar. Pogue could tell that she was at least twice his age, but he didn't care. The woman saw that Pogue was staring at her and she just smiled and shook her head. Pogue turnned toward her and began making small talk. "You are looking beautiful tonight, are you waiting for someone?"

The woman turnned to Pogue. "No, I'm here alone."

"Are you single?" Pogue asked.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him. She thought his forwardness was cute. "Yes." She replied.

"Can I have your name? Mine is Pogue... Parry." He said remembering at the last minute to give his last name.

"Cathrine Willows." She replied. "I'm 43 years old, that is probably twice your age."

"I don't care, I like older women." Pogue grinned.

"Sorry, but I don't date men that young. Expecially since I have my daughter Lindsy to watch out for." Cathrine said.

Pogue frowned slightly. "A daughter... So who's the lucky man?"

Cathrine smiled. She thought it was cute that Pogue was still trying to flirt with her. He kind of reminded her of Greg in that aspect. She thought it wouldnt hurt to talk with the younger man, she could tell it was his first time in Vegas, it was like she had a sixth sence when it came to that. "His name was Eddie. We were going through a divorice, and before we could finalize everything, he was murdered."

"I'm sorry." Pogue murmered.

"Don't be, he was a jerk anyway." Cathrine said.

They talked for a couple of hours about random things, Cathrine even allowed Pogue to buy her a couple of drinks. Pogue admitted that he was dating kate, but was thinking about breaking up with her. He also mentioned that he raced motorcycles in his spare time. Cathrine told him about when she was a stripper, her cocain habit, and her crush on a guy from work. Catherine looked down at her watch and saw that it was about time for her to go to work. "I really enjoyed talking with you, but I have to go to work." She said excusing herself from the bar.

"Let me walk you to your car." Pogue said getting up. Cathrine smiled at the thoughtful jesture and alowed him to follow her out. Pogue watched her as she got into her car. She tried to start the vehical, but it wouldn't start. Pogue saw this and walked over to her. "Car trouble?"

"Yeah, I can't get the stupid thing to start." Cathrine replied. She tried starting the car again, but it still wouldn't. "Shit, I'm going to be late for work."

"If you don't mind motorcycles, I'll give you a lift." Pogue said. "And I'll even cheak out your car for you."

Cathrine thought about the offer and accepted it. "I'll pay for any work you do on it."

"Don't worry about it, it's all on me. Fixing cars is a snap for me." Pogue said as they walked to his rental motorcycle. He gave Cathrine his helmet and they both got on the motorcycle. "Where are we going?"

"The crime lab." Cathrine answered. "I'll tell you where to go."

"Hold on tight." Pogue said as he reved the engine. Cathrine's grip tightened around pogue's waist as he took off. Cathrine laughed with joy as Pogue sped up and took sharp turns all over Vegas.

That's when it went down hill. Pogue rounded a corner, but wasn't expecting a semi to be driving towards him. He realized that it was too late to avoid a collision unless he used his powers in front of Cathrine. He gunned the engine to make it as close as possible. When the semi was less about a foot away he used, making it so that the semi would pass through the back end of the motorcycle witch included most of Cathrine.Pogue drove away from where they would have crashed and parked along an empty road.

He could feel Cathrine shaking, and her heart pounding hard in her chest. Pogue tangled his fingers through his hair and tugged a little, all the while he was muttering "Oh shit." over and over.He pulled himself from Cathrines clenching arms, got off of the bike, and started to pace. After Cathrine collected herself, she got off of the motorcycle and approched Pogue.

"What the hell was that?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh shit, Caleb is going to kill me." Pogue muttered still pulling at his hair. He thought about what he was going to say to Cathrine. Shince he had almost killed her, he decided that the truth was the only thing he would allow himself to say. He had too much respect for her and didn't want to soil his own pride by lying. "Let's go somewhere quiet to talk, I hope your boss will be able to forgive you for being late, if not I'll speak to him for you. However what i'm going to tell you might take a while." Cathrine simply nodded and they found a quiet place to disguse what just happened.

-Random backroad of Las Vegas/ Caleb

Caleb was crusing around Vegas looking for something to do. He drove by an alley where he got a glimps of a woman being surrounded by a group of men. He stopped his car and backed up towards the alley. He got out of the car and rushed towards the woman. She was doing a pretty good job of defending herslef against the men. However one of the men had picked up a steel pipe and was charging at her.

Caleb's eyes went black and he used his powers to fling the man against a wall. This caught the attention of everyone in the alley. Caleb ran up to the girl and pushed her behind him. He then sent a shockwave at the men, making them all fall to the ground. He grabbed the woman's wrist and ran back to his car with her. They both got in and Caleb drove off to a fairly populated area and parked in a nearby parking lot. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said sounding a little shook up. "What was it that you just did?"

The sudden realization of what he just did finally dawnwd on him. "Shit, I'm a fucking idiot." He racked his brain for an explanation, but none of them believable. "This is going to be a lond story. I should start off by introducing myself, I'm Caleb Danvers."

"Sara Sidle." Sara said.

"Before I start I have to tell you that you must believe me when I tell you what I'm going to tell you. As unbelievable as it all may seem, it is all true."

"Let's hear it then." Sara said looking Caleb in the eye.

Caleb explained everything to Sara and afterwards he took her to work. He really felt like hitting himself when he learned that she was a CSI.

* * *

A/N: Just so you all know, none of the above are going to be pairings. I needed to make it so every one found out, and I am pleased with how it turnned out. I know what most of you may be thinking, 'What about Nick?' Don't you worry, you will see plenty of him in chapter 3. I am also not a fan of Sara, so if I neglect using her a lot, that is why.

FYI, all of the places I am using are actual places in Vegas.

In case you were wondering, a Cuba Libre is a rum and coke with a little lime.


	4. Confidant

CH 4: Confidant

* * *

-Las Vegas Crime Lab 

After hearing what tyler had to say, Grissom studied the teen. "I have to say, if I hadn't seen you use your powers myself, I would have never believed you." Tyler shifted uneasily and just sort of nodded. "Will Greg be alright?"

"I'm not sure. He will probably be fine. Knowing Chase, Greg was just a warning. If he wanted Greg dead, he'd be dead by now." Tyler stared off for a couple of seconds. "I would like to see him."

Not even a minute later, the door to Grissom's office opened and Nick walked in. "Hey Griss, I'm going to go see how... What's he doing here?" Nick asked as he saw Tyler.

"He has decided to help us on our case. He just filled me out on everything." Grissom paused. "You were just going to see Greg weren't you?"

"Yeah." Nick replied.

"Would you mind taking Tyler with you? He want's to see how Greg is doing. While you are together, Tyler can fill you in on what's going on." Tyler was about to protest but Grissom stopped him with his peircing blue eyes. "Nick deserves to know."

Tyler nodded slowly in responce. Nick watched Tyler, the teen hadn't changed much since the night before. He was still very nervous and jumpy. "Let's go then." Nick said to Tyler, Tyler followed obediantly. They were silent for most of the drive to the hospital, then Nick broke the silence. "You know who did this don't you?"

"Yes." Tyler said quietly. "But you're going to have to wait for me to tell you."

"Why? Nick questioned.

"Because in order for you to believe me, I need to show you something. And I would rather not show you while you are driving. Just wait untill we get to Greg's hospital room." Tyler explained.

-Hospital

As Tyler and Nick entered the room, they stared at the unconcious figure in front of them. Tyler then looked back at Nick. "How long have you two been together?"

"Wha-what?" Nick asked, startled by Tyler's question. "How did you know that we are together?"

"It's the way you acted last night. I could tell that you were desperate. And just now, the way you were staring at him." Tyler let out a sigh. "Let's just say that I know that stare oh to well."

"Who?" Nick questioned.

"Reid. The annoying blonde punk."

Nick chuckled. "You have a weird taste in men, though he is kind of cute."

"We've been friends since we were small kids. I'm the only one that knows the real Reid, outside he's an annoying punk but inside he is so sweet and in a way fragile." Tyler let out another deep sigh. "But we're not here to talk about Reid, I'm going to tell you everything. You're actually the only one I wanted to tell, but your boss seemed to be putting things together faster than anyone ever has, and I didn't want him thinking this was my fault."

Tyler mover over to Greg's side and stared at the older man's delicate features. All the while we was wondering why Chase would choose him. He glanced up at Nick... here goes nothing. "Nick... do you believe in magic?" He grinned at Nick's expression, then launched into his story.

-CSI parking lot

Caleb drove Sara to the Crime Lab and dropped her off. He could tell that she probably didn't fully believe his story, which would be expected. He was about to drive off, when he spotted Pogue getting off of a motorcycle with a strawberry blonde and walking towards the building.

"Pogue." He called across the parking lot. Both Pogue and Cathrine turnned around. Pogue said something to her and waved Caleb over. "What are you doing here?" Caleb asked as he got over to Pogue.

"Well, I-- Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" Pogue eyed his friend. "You told someone didn't you?"

"Apparently you did too." Caleb said jesturing to Cathrine.

"Who did you tell?" Cathrine asked.

"Her name is Sara." Caleb replied.

"I'll make sure she keeps your secret safe then." Cathrine said sweetly and went into the building.

"Why did you tell her?" Caleb asked.

"I almost got her killed." Pogue said nervously. "What about you?"

"She was getting ganged up on by a bunch of guys, so without thinking, I started flashing my powers."

"Dude, you're getting careless." Pogue said as he began headding for his rental motorcycle. He then stopped and remembered he needed to get something from Cathrine, and he went back to the building.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked.

"I forgot to get Cathrines car keys. I told her I was going to fix her car for her."

"I'm comming with you." Caleb said and the boys went into the building in search for Cathrine.

When they found her, she was in the break room talking to a black guy who was sitting next to... "Reid?" Pogue questioned.

Reid looked over to where the voice came from and saw both Caleb and Pogue, 'Oh shit' was plastered all over his face. "W-what are you guys doing here?" Reid asked nervously. Cathrine and Warrick looked in the diection of the two boys.

"Do you need anything Pogue?" Cathrine asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to get your car keys from you." He said.

"That might be important." She said humorously as she dug the keys from her pocket.

Caleb eyed Reid as Pogue grabbed Cathrines keys. "What are you doing here?" Caleb asked Reid.

"Me and my new buddy were just talking about... things." Reid said.

"You told him didn't you?" Caleb asked.

"So what if I did?" Reid asked.

"Don't worry about it, Caleb and I let it slip too." Pogue said.

"And we won't say a thing to anyone." Sara said from the doorway.

A few minutes later, Grissom came to the room. "What are all of you doing in here?" He asked. Everyone kind of shifed glances round, hoping someone would come up with and excuse. Then Grissom smiled knowingly. "You don't have to keep it a secret, I already know."

"You know? How?" Caleb asked.

"Your friend Tyler came to me and told me everything." Grissom explained.

"And where is he now?" Caleb asked.

"He is with Nick visiting Greg in the hospital. They are probably talking about what you all know right now." Grissom said. "In a way I'm glad you all know, now I don't have to keep this case a secret."

"No." Caleb said. "You can't take this on as a case. If you pry too much Chase will kill you. He is capable of killing some one without batting an eyelash, and he dosn't even have to be in the same room as the person."

"I am aware of the risk. Tyler told me about what he is capable of, and I've read about all of you. But something you must know, once I've become interested in something, I won't easily let it go."

Caleb exhaled deeply. "Just don't get yourself killed ok."

"I'd like to say the same for you. How do you plan on protecting Tyler?"

"The same way we did it last time." Caleb said.

"One thing you notice when studying murderers Mr. Danvers, is that they usualy get better and more skilled at what they do. Your pal Chase might be more of a chalange for you this time. You're going to need my help."

-hospital- Tyler

"I have to admit, that is pretty unbelievable." Nick said. "You realize that I'm going t need proof that you have powers right?"

"I figured as much." Tyler said. He looked over at Greg; the older man has been in a vegetable like state since he got there. Then Tyler got an Idea. "Nick, if you'll allow me, I want to try using on Greg. But before you say anything, there are risks. He already has massive amounts of power coursing through his body. I can feel it from here. My powers may only make it worse, but I could be wrong."

"If there is a possibility of it helping him, then do it." Nick said.

Tyler put his hands over Greg's chest, his eyes went black, and he started letting his powers serge through Greg. As his powers swept through Greg, another power, a darker one, came out. It whirled around Tyler making his hair and clothes flutter about. Nick watched everything in awe. After a while, Tyler started to feel his power draining, and he felt feint. Nick noticed this and pulled Tyler back from Greg. Tyler let himself fall back in Nick's strong arms, trying to not pass out.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself like that Tyler." Nick said as he set Tyler down. "Are you ok?" Tyler nodded. "Will he be ok?"

"He should be fine." Tyler said softly. "From what I could tell, I was pushing out Chase's power, and my guess is that is what was keeping him unconscious." Tyler explained. "I guess that was Chase's demented way of getting my attention."

Nick gave Tyler a sympathetic look. He knew what not knowing weather you were going to die felt like. This kid was only seventeen; he shouldn't have to be going through this. "Tyler, if you need any help with this Chase guy, you let me know, and I will do what I can to help you."

"Thanks Nick, but you can't and I don't want you to get involved in this. Chase will kill you if you get involved, just look at what he's done to Greg. He has already killed three people; two of which were his parents. He attempted to kill Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Nick was about to say something when a groan escaped Greg's throat. Both Nick and Tyler shifted their attention to Greg. Greg sort of shifted in his deep sleep, but went still again soon after. "I think he might wake up soon." Nick said. "Thank you Tyler, but just know, my offer to help you still stands. I'm going to go back to work now, I'd appreciate it if you'd watch over him for me."

"Sure." Tyler said.

"And I want you to get some rest, you look exhausted."

"You sound like my mom." Tyler said with a grin.

"Call me when he wakes up." Nick said giving Tyler his cell phone number, and then left the room.

-Crime lab

Caleb and the rest of the covenant stopped what they were doing as they felt a large wave of power. The CSI's gave them all questioning stares. "What's up?" Warrick asked.

"Someone was just using, and they were using a lot." Caleb said.

"Was it Chase?" Cathrine asked.

"No." Reid said. "It felt more like Tyler." Everyone looked at Reid, even the other two covenant members.

"Why would Tyler use?" Pogue asked.

"Are you sure it was him?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah." Reid said. "I know the differance between Tyler and Chase's powers."

"Do you think he ran into Chase?" Pogue asked.

"Don't you think we would have felt Chase use by now?" Reid asked.

"I don't know, let's go cheak on him anyway." Caleb said, he then looked over at Grissom. "What hospital is Greg staying in?"

"I think I'll just take you myself." Grissom said. "I've been meaning to cheak on Greg, and if Nick is hurt I want to make sure he wasn't injured too badly."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked, sorry for taking so long to update. I'm sorry if I made Grissom to Ooc... i think i made him to... open.


End file.
